


#6

by Schweet



Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Original work - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schweet/pseuds/Schweet
Series: What Would I Even Tell Her [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	#6

Hello Elizabeth  
I don’t like myself  
I don’t see what other people see in me  
I don’t even believe them half of the time  
I’ve learned to take a compliment  
Not because I believe them  
But because I’m tired of fighting them  
Because the uncomfortableness of accepting an untruth is preferable to the silence that follows my disagreement  
The look in their eyes  
The lack of understanding that understands far too well  
So I just nod my head and smile and thank them  
Because I’d rather hate myself in silence  
Then try to convince others why they’re lying


End file.
